Eps2.5 h4ndshake.sme/Summary
Joanna enters the kitchen in a white dress to find a gift on the counter. She opens it and finds a pair of earrings which she puts on. Tyrell descends the stairs in a white suit, surprising his wife. They leave for a party. It is an E Corp, white motif party. Phillip Price introduces the Wellicks to Scott and Sharon Knowles. He notes that Tyrell is the rising star in the company and he is aiming for the CTO position. Sharon compliments Joanna’s earring, which prompts her to note that Tyrell always surprises her with gifts. Joanna is wearing the earrings as she takes her baby on a walk in the stroller. A woman walks up to her and splashing her with red paint, calling her a capitalist pig. Joanna screams. Elliot says he sees the viewer. He thinks about the nature of a handshake and the agreement between two people. Elliot is in pain in the cellar as Mr. Robot offers comfort. He asks about the nature of the sitcom world and what Tyrell was doing there. Mr. Robot angrily wants to move past it, but Elliot wants to accept what he did. Mr. Robot asks what he last remembers: popcorn. As Dom stands before Angela at her cubicle, Angela asks Darlene to hold on. Dom introduces herself and explains that she saw her on the FBI floor and asks why. Angela says she was making plans with Agent Thomas. Dom cuts to the chase and says she is fascinated by her story from Washington Township to Allsafe to E Corp. Darlene assures Angela she has no evidence. Dom asks Angela to make an official statement later. She then says whatever Angela is doing is “not you” and leaves. Angela finishes the hack and the femtocell owns the network. In the cellar, Elliot acknowledges that he killed Tyrell. Mr. Robot says it was us or him. When asked how, he says Tyrell was raving about killing a woman and becoming gods when he shot him. Elliot takes responsibility. Joanna and Derek are having BDSM sex in the hotel when Joanna urges him to choke her harder. Later, he tells her to come to his 30th birthday party as his girlfriend or else they’re done. Dom is checking the security camera footage, finding it all erased. She tells agents to sweep the FBI floor and check Angela’s desk before leaving to find a Fourth of July barbecue to be miserable at tomorrow. As Angela rides in a taxi, she hears and sees news of trash pileups and garbage burning due to 5/9 fallout. She hears how taxis and limousines are now accepting E Coin, a digital currency. Outside her apartment, Darlene is smoking. She asks why Angela wasn’t answering her calls. When she tries to tell her that Cisco was targeting her when he sold her the infected mixtape, Angela wants to hear none of it. She brings up the fsociety masks, recalling it from that shitty movie she and Elliot made her watch as kids. She recognized it when the videos first came up, but never could believe it was them. At 10:30pm, Lone Star sets Elliot down in the chair in Ray’s office. Ray wants to get back to work and will put Elliot back in the hole until he is sure the site works. Mr. Robot warns him of what will happen then, but Elliot realizes that Ray needs him right now. Darlene arrives at the smart house to find Cisco, Trenton, and Mobley crowded around a laptop, concerned. They show her the screen and she asks if that is happening tomorrow. Joanna is in Derek’s apartment when he gets home. He is upset she didn’t come to his birthday. When she tries to touch him, he says he’s tired of being played, being a bartender at an E Corp event messing around with a stuck-up guest. Joanna apologizes and says she was busy getting him a birthday present: her divorce papers. In Ray’s office, Lone Star sees that their bitcoin intake has doubled since bringing the site up, and blames 200,000 that could have been made while the website was down, on Elliot. He grabs Elliot, who then challenges Ray to a game of chess. Alone, they start playing. Ray thanks him. He explains that his wife was smart with computers and that she started the site. They never looked at it, but allowed the market to dictate what was being bought and sold as long as the money was coming in. Ray didn’t look until Elliot came along. Then he realized that what he did to Elliot and RT was “weak.” He admits he was wrong when he said life was just about stumbling and that he should’ve taken a stand. Elliot is his answer, not the other way around. He gets emotional. Ray asks how much time he has, knowing that Elliot would give him up when he was given a computer. Ray surrenders in checkmate and tells Elliot to be careful as police swarm the house and pull Elliot aside. At the Congress bailout vote on 7/7, a Wall Street Bull’s balls are dropped through the glass roof. The next day, Angela meets her dad at E Mart. He is busy selling E Kits for the end of the world. Angela explains that E Corp will settle if the third party inspections of their plants are removed. Her father objects to let what happened to his wife happen to others. Angela replies that she is valued there and she will make sure inspections happen internally. He says he doesn’t trust her and that she won’t get 2/3 of the class to agree. She says that she has the votes as money talks and her visit to him was simply courtesy. She leaves. At the basketball court, Leon tells Elliot that the Ray thing has people talking. All eyes are on Elliot. A group of men approach and tell Leon to scram, but he refuses. The leader says he had a lot of bitcoin that was lost because of Elliot. The group leaves. Angela and Price are in his office. He acknowledges that the contingency was dropped and that it is better to settle and save money than ask questions. Angela says she wants to change E Corp from within and asks to be transferred to the Risk Management division, which Price dismisses as a lateral move. She sits beside him. Price admits that it is his birthday, not the date that is publicly known. He invites her to celebrate but she declines. He walks away. At the church group, Elliot stays behind to apologize to the chaplain for his outburst. She hugs him and tells him she has seen him talking to “Him.” She assures him Jesus listens and leaves him alone. Elliot asks what to do as he has been lost these past few weeks since Ray. He wants to finish what he started with E Corp, but doesn’t know how. Mr. Robot says that Elliot has been making his own decisions from the beginning when he joined fsociety. He is a leader that needs to lead the revolution. Angela is being welcomed to Risk Management by her boss. He mentions that their next scandal is brewing in Flint and gives his condolences for Gideon. As she is leaving his office, she asks to sit in on the daily briefing to get caught up. He notices the protestors outside and she leaves. Elliot is burning his journal in the park, wondering about how his regimen has ironically led to embracing Mr. Robot. As he is walking home, the group of men from before push him deep into an alley. The assault him, with Mr. Robot shown to be taking the punches. As the leader prepares to rape Elliot, Leon kills them all with a knife. He tells Elliot that he will receive a letter on Tuesday and to do what it says. He stabs the gang leader in the asshole and tells Elliot to tell Whiterose he did him good. At the Risk Management meeting, Susan Jacobs has not arrived but they start anyway. Angela brings up that going through past cases of Dakota fracking and Washington Township could help them address current issues. Her boss adjourns the meeting as the food hasn’t come and tells Angela he knows who she is. Her transfer was a favor to Price but Price said to handle her however. Shrimp cocktails arrive, a reference to what Terry Colby and company were eating when they handled Washington Township. Krista is reading the letter on Tuesday, praising it as good news. She asks how the interactions with Mr. Robot are. Elliot says they trust each other, even though he has only wanted to get rid of him since he has been staying with his mother. Krista asks him if he knows he hasn’t been staying with his mother. He knows. The therapy office turns into his mother’s house, and then into a prison meeting area. The streets are the halls, the diner is the cafeteria, and the park is the yard etc. Krista hopes when Elliot is released, they continue their regular schedule. Elliot explains that substituting his mother’s house for prison was his way of coping. He asks that the viewer won’t be mad and if they could trust each other with a handshake. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes